Abandoned Dishes and Bedtime Kisses
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Sometimes, cheeky comments are uttered. Princes get splashed and dishes get happily abandoned.


It started off innocently enough. They were washing the dishes together. Snow was washing and he was drying, like the team they always were. The apartment was all but, empty apart from a sleeping Neal as Emma was off somewhere with Hook and Henry was spending the day with Regina, Robin and a very happy Roland.

It started off innocently and then one cheeky comment from a certain Prince Charming about rescuing her from Regina's men. "I saved you first." He chuckled, beaming before realising just what he'd started by the change in Snow's expression. It was mischievous

"Yeah, you did." Then before he could say anything more her arm darted and warm, soapy suds soaked his sweater.

"Agh! Hey what was that for?" David asked, thankful he'd put the last plate on the draining board. She giggled in response. "You were being smug." Before she reminded him of all the times she'd saved him because... it was only fair.

"I'll give you smug." He replied and before Snow could make her escape, he had her cinched to his soaking chest and was kissing her passionately.

"Mmm." Snow emitted happily too engrossed in the cinnamon heat of his kiss to notice what his hands were up to.

Not until it was too late. "AHH! Charming!" Snow squeaked. The cheeky beep had used her eagerness to get revenge. She looked like a drowned rat. Her hair had been caught and her rose pink top was positively dripping and yet, the way he looked at her, with so much _joy_ , so much _love._ Any irritation flew away, like the butterflies currently teasing her stomach

" _I'm soak-ing._ " Snow laughed uncontrollably as Charming peppered enthusiastic kisses on her very responsive lips.

 _"_ Mmm." David agreed satisfied with his work. "Beautiful."

"Oh, Prince Charming." The words purred as her arms wrapped lazily around him and her fingers danced, playing with the hairs on his neck. "You say the nicest things."

"Yeah?" He teased, tugging softly at her lower lip. "Uh-huh." Tracing his scar with burning hands, David moans as it is kissed so lovingly. Gosh, this was getting out of control just like so many glorious times before. "David." Snow breathed against him as he lifted her up, not once breaking the long and steamy kiss as her legs followed wrapping herself around his body.

" _Charming_." "I love you."

"Snow- _Love you._ " " _Snow."_

The music of her laughter brought him back to reality. "Ha! Honey, we're drenched."

David pulled away slightly, eyes bright. "I'm open to suggestions."

 _"Good_." Snow whispered. However, just as she was about to make one the distant lights of the baby monitor caught her eye and sure enough Neal's cries swiftly followed.

They both groaned in mourning for the moment. He loved their children but, their timing. It was like they knew.

Snow sighed and he felt her breath tickle his cheek. "No." David breathed pressing almost childlike kisses to her lips.

"No. No. No." He whined, praying that their boy would somehow settle himself. But, it wasn't to be. Neal was hungry. He needed his Mommy.

As he reluctantly set her down, she was reminded again just how much of a good father he was when he immediately promised to read him a story. His favourite.

 _Theirs_.

Giving him one last kiss, she made a promise of her own with her eyes before reluctantly stepping out of his embrace and tending to Neal.

 _To be continued._

"And they knew. No matter how they were separated." David's gaze was completely and unashamedly on her and their happy boy as he said the words. "They would _always_ find each other."

"And we always will." Snow kissed him with tender love taking the book from him and setting it down on the nursery chair before they both looked adoringly at their sleeping angel.

"He's asleep." Snow said, The bandit in her was alive and well in her voice and they had barely shut the bedroom door before they were picking up on the story they had started earlier.

And when Emma and Henry returned the next day to a pile of clean dishes and abandoned water they decided to put them away and not ask why because whatever they had been up to. And she really didn't want to traumatise herself with the obvious. Emma knew they were happy. And that was worth its weight in gold.

And dishes.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Please feel free to review as they make me so happy. xxx**


End file.
